Sweet serial killer
by Mararawr
Summary: She was a trained assassin, he didn't know
1. Ani Mitzta'eret

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note: just some stuff I wrote down. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a story out of this.

She saw him standing behind her as she looked into the mirror. She smiled "Darling, I will show nothing more beautiful can happen than death." She turned around and gracefully took two steps in his direction. She kissed him softly, than without him noticing put the gun in front of his chest. The cold, hard and heavy metal on her soft skin felt divine. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins as she pulled the trigger. She saw his facial expression change. Though it only took 2 seconds for him to fall to the ground, it felt like an eternity. At first he looked surprised, his lips formed a perfect O. He fell down, looking at her. His eyes were begging for an explanation. She saw his lips trembling as he tried to speak. "Shht…Goodbye Aarif." She watched him bleed to death.

She had killed before. It was her job. She loved her job. Working for the Kidon wasn't fun, but it was necessary for the safety of her country. Israel. Her home. She had been a Mossad agent since she was 17. She was one of the best. She was part of an elite-group that killed and abducted terrorists. She had learned how to kill, go undercover, remove her tracks and to fight. Logan didn't know. He wasn't allowed to. He loved her. He thought she was a sweet, innocent girl. She grinned. Little did he know.

Of course she felt guilty sometimes. No, not because she killed people. She got used to killing. Of course, the first time had been hard. But she had no choice, she had chosen this. Now there was no way back. No she felt guilty because… She had cheated on Logan. But sex was a part of her job. Though the Mossad had always denied this, everybody knew it actually happened. It was a way to get information, to gain trust and to get them weak. Men were easy to eliminate when they were 'done'. She had always used it as a weapon. A highly-effective weapon. Men always fell for her. She was a good-looking woman. She was hot, as Logan would say. She smiled as she thought of him. She really loved him. She drove to the airport and got on the private jet. In 6 hours she'd be back in L.A. She took out her cell and started to write a message and grinned as he replied immediately.

She got off the plane and rushed to her car. Hiding her Mossad ID in the car door. Putting it into her luggage was just to dangerous. Logan shouldn't find it when he helped her unpack. She shrugged as she thought of the possibility of him finding out who she really was. What she was.

Logan was the first guy she had ever loved. And he would be the only one. She just knew.

He had this way with his words. They were like diamonds and pearls. Like honey rolling of his lips. And she was more than willing to taste it. Loving him was a sin. She had always told herself loving someone makes you weak. But she was willing to go to hell, as long as he would stay by her side. He made her crazy, he made her wild.

She felt right with him. They belonged together. Even after they were gone, his words lingered on. Piercing the fragile substance of her soul.

She would think about him every hour of the day when he wasn't there.

As she got home she saw Logan standing in front of her. His brown eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He was still the same. She wasn't. Every operation changed her. But she still loved him.

She slowly started to smile as he put his arms around her. He was her saviour. Her guiding light. She was addicted to him, and she knew it. She didn't care.

"I'm going to get some fresh air okay?"

She lit a cigarette, took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke. She could feel the nicotine running through her veins. It calmed her down, she felt relaxed. She knew smoking ruined her lungs. She smirked. One day there would be no air left in them anymore, just tar. Didn't matter. Everybody dies. As Logan walked her way she quickly killed the cigarette in the ashtray.

"I thought you quit!" he said. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Yes she had quit. But in Israel she had started again. Whatever. It wasn't his decision whether she smoked or not.

"Baby, this stuff is going to kill you."

Vanessa grinned. **Yeah right. The chance of getting killed on a mission is like 200 times higher than the chance of getting cancer. **She thought.

He shook his head and went back to their apartment. "I'm going to unpack your suitcase okay?" She didn't think about her gun and her other stuff she had left in her luggage.

She just nodded. It was cold outside, her breath made little, puffy clouds in the fresh, cold air. She always had loved being outside, it cleared her mind. A couple of minutes later Vanessa decided it was time to go inside, otherwise she would freeze out here. She was still used to the warm, humid weather in Israel. The temperature inside was just right. But when she opened the door she saw Logan sitting down on the couch, her suitcase in front of him. Her gun in his hands. **Oh shit **It had something surreal, the whole situation. Logan with a gun looked just wrong. She noticed he didn't even know how to hold it. As she got closer she could see the other stuff he found. Her other gun, the case-files, her knife and her bulletproof vest. She froze as he looked up. "Shit" he murmured "Vanessa, what's all this?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Who are you?"


	2. Atah Lo Mevin

**Note: I know, the Mossad wasn't involved in killing bin Laden. But hey, it's a fanfic, a story. Fiction! **

Vanessa looked at him, she had two options right now. The first, was killing him. Well that wasn't really an option. She would never do that. The second was telling him.

"Don't be mad.." were the only words she managed to get out of her mouth. "What? Vanessa, I just found a gun, a bullet-proof thingy thing, some files with words I can't even read, I mean…The letters look like little drawings of a five-year old. What language is this? Hebrew? Doesn't matter. Vanessa, why in god's name do you have a Sig ? Why?"

She shrugged, not knowing what to answer. "I-I.." "I know this sign on the files Vanessa. Is Vanessa even your real name? It's the Mossad logo. Don't look at me like that, I'm Smart!" She didn't know he knew the Mossad. "Don't look at me like that. I know the Mossad. Who are you? One of their Agents? Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be carrying a gun. You're a Katsa." His voice was full with hate. He hated her. "Wait, Logan, let me explain…" she tried to speak, but her voice didn't listen. She wanted to scream those words out, but they were nothing more than a whisper.

Logan on the other hand was screaming, he was furious, livid. She had never seen him like that. He was the cute, little Logan, part of Big Time Rush. "Well, then explain. Vane-whatever your name is." She saw the anger in his eyes, she took a deep breath and started to talk. "Yes it's true, I'm a so-called Katsa, so yes'm a Mossad agent. I've been one since I was 17. Vanessa isn't my real name, well not entirely, it's my second name. My first name's Shoshana. I was recruited because I have an IQ of 159, I speak 10 languages fluently not including the language of love, I'm a good fighter and shooter and I can read someone's body language perfectly, right now, you're confused because you still hoped you were mistaking. But you were not. You'd be a great agent Logan." "DON'T SAY MY NAME VAN-SHOSHANA! And how can you do that! Saying I'd be a great agent, a KILLER you mean." "I ONLY KILL FOR MY COUNTRY. I JUST DO IT FOR THEM, FOR THOSE WHO WOULD GET IN DANGER WHEN I DON'T DO MY FUCKING JOB LOGAN" she finally found the strength to scream. Instead of making her feel better, as she thought it would, It felt so wrong, screaming at her Logan. She started crying, screaming and shouting. But it was all her fault. He was never supposed to find out.

He stopped being mad at her the moment she started to cry. "Don't, don't cry Vanessa," he whispered "please don't cry…" She sat down on the couch, feeling more than miserable. "Just, tell me about your work…As your boyfriend I think I should know about you. The REAL you" she looked at him, she shouldn't tell himHe would hate her even more if he knew the details about her job. . But the word Boyfriend made her heart jump a little bit and she just couldn't say no to him. "I was trained in Israel, of course. Training was hard, but relieving. It felt like I finally did something useful. Suddenly I mattered! I became necessary for the safety of my country." "What kinds of things did you learn?" "Everything, how to shoot, how to stab someone, how to kill someone with a spoon. Wow, you didn't even laugh at that one. I can kill people in like 200 different ways, and the weapon doesn't matter. Give me something, I can kill someone with it. I learned to cover up the tracks, to leave no evidence… I learned how to get information, or as you would say, torture. I learned everything I needed to know. Why do you even want to know?" He nodded his head while saying "I don't know.." It didn't make him feel better, not at all. But he was curious. This girl, all this time he had thought she was a sweet, cute, little girl and then suddenly, he found out she was a killer. A cold-hearted, dangerous agent. He was afraid to ask her but he did, he needed to know. "How many" She shrugged. "I don't count them. A lot of people are dead because of me. I'd say at least 30. Before you ask, guilt's out of the question. They didn't die because they were such sweet guys. The Mossad doesn't target people because they have a great mind. I'm one of the best. Or as my partner always says: I'm like a team six navy seal. Only better." Logan's mouth fell open as he heard those words. _A team six navy seal_. The best-trained, élite group of the Navy Seals. Officially, they didn't even exist. "I even worked with team six, code word Geronimo." All he could do was gasp. No way. "You were with them in…you helped them…" She grinned. "My dear, I killed Osama bin Laden."


End file.
